1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a device for controlling a choke valve of a carburetor in such a manner that a choke lever connected to the choke valve is turned to a closing position corresponding to the completely closed position of the choke valve at a start of the engine, and is automatically turned to a direction for opening the choke valve after the start of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-24354 discloses a general carburetor in which a damper and a choke spring which urges a choke lever in an opening direction are connected to the choke lever, the damper automatically opens gradually, after the start of an engine, in cooperation with the choke spring, the choke lever which has been held in the closing position immediately before the start of the engine.
In the conventional carburetor, after the start of the engine, the choke lever is controlled so as to gradually open the choke valve in cooperation with the choke spring and the damper, and the opening speed of the choke valve is constant. Therefore, the opening of the choke valve cannot be always controlled according to changes in engine temperature, so that it is difficult to achieve both stabilization of engine warm-up operation and improvement of the fuel consumption rate.